Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs) and set-top-boxes (STBs), may access digital content and receive data across a number of mechanisms, such as traditional broadcast television channels via satellite or over the air (OTA), or streaming media via a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. Media consumption devices, such as smart televisions (TVs), may access broadcast digital content and receive data, such as streaming media, from data networks (such as the Internet). Streaming media refers to a service in which media content such as movies or news may be provided to an end user over a telephone line, cable, Internet, and so forth upon request. For example, a user may view a movie without having to leave their residence.
As the number of media consumption devices continues to increase, video content generation and delivery may similarly increase. With an increase in use of media consuming devices (such as smartphones, tablets, and smart televisions) to access streaming media, content or network providers (such as local broadcasters, multi-channel networks, and other content owners/distributors) may distribute contextually-relevant material to viewers that are consuming streaming media (e.g., media programs). For example, local broadcasters may include contextually-relevant advertisements and interactive content with streaming media.
Traditional television broadcast advertising helps provide a marketing mix for marketers to promote their goods and services to users. Traditionally, however, a user may not act immediately on consumer interest gained from a television broadcast commercial or a new commercial plays immediately afterwards, diverting the user's attention and lessening the chance a user will follow up on an initial interest in the good or service advertised in the television broadcast commercial.